


Mine

by Saricess



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ownership, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sith Ahsoka Tano, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, some calling of whore and slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: Maul lets everyone who Ahsoka belongs to.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 24





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> inspired in discord by Sachidiva!!

She’s talking to them again.

Just over the other side of the room, he can see the Togruta talking to some of the crime bosses under his rule. The eyes of those greedy men roam her body as they smile like her, and not in a nice way. Maul knows that look, he’s seen many women looked at in that repulsive sort of way, it was a look of a man filled with desire - sexual desire, and they were looking at Ahsoka like that.

 **His** woman.

He has nothing to worry about, Ahsoka was more then capable of taking care of herself if one of them tries anything, and best of all, she was loyal to him.

It took the Zabrak more then he would have liked to have the abandoned Jedi finally on his side with no other motive then to stay with him, but that didn’t mean that Maul didn’t enjoy it, all the times he dismissed the Jedi and showed her that they didn’t care about her when she was framed, so why should she? Letting her know that they abandoned her - that Kenobi and Skywalker had left her, that one was the longest one he had to try and have her see, but it was worth it in the end. Ahsoka abandoned the ways of the Jedi, the hopes of seeing one alive and finding Kenobi and Skywalker. 

She gave up on them like they gave up on her, and now she was his.

 **Mine**. Maul sneers when he see’s one of the men touch Ahsoka’s arm, she can easily push it off and throw him across the room and beat him to death without breaking a sweat. It would be entertaining to watch, but he has seen too many men touch her even after a beating - it was time to show them that she was his.

 _My Lady, come to me_. He calls her through the Force, there is no jump or flinch in her body as she receives the message like the first time, instead she says some words of goodbyes to the men, and turns to him.

Maul marvels as he watches her walk to him, she’s confident because she knows her worth - and damn if that wasn’t sexy enough.

She was wearing the clothes he gifted her, a top with a cut that almost showed the top of her breast, the fabric closing around her neck like a turtleneck, leggings that hugged her curves - all black. Armour for her boots, knees, hands, arms and belt - and to top it all off, the gold Crimson Dawn headdress.

And of course, the lightsabers on her hips that glowed a beautiful red when activated.

Maul guides her to his lap when she’s close enough and wraps an arm there, her hands at his chest and have no shame in drawing circles on the skin. 

“Is something the matter?” She asks with the look of innocence in her eyes, Maul thinks she does it on purpose sometimes because he likes to break it. 

He nods over to the men. “I didn’t like them near you.”

Ahsoka smiles, and his hearts - “I know.”

Of course she did. “Was it on purpose?”

“No. But I like it when you get possessive over me.”

“Oh?” He hums, the air thickening around them. “How so?”

“I like it when you tell others to leave me alone, when you wrap your arms around me and tell everyone that I’m yours.” Her hands begin to spread out the tunic, showing more of his chest. “I like it when you punish me if I go too far, when you tie me up, spank me and fuck my brains out.”

Breathing heavy, Maul stares at the beautiful woman before him as she pushes his tunic off him. “But most of all,” She leans and breathes over his ear. “I like it you touch me in front of everyone.”

Force - Ahsoka knew all the right buttons to press, though it didn’t take much for him to desire her sexually, this kind of talk certainly helps and is much appreciated. 

He stops her hands at his belt and cups her face as he whispers. “Strip.”

She stares back at him but he can feel the excitement in her signature and smell her arousal, her eyes glow that increase her beauty, and she stands before him and she follows his command.

There's mutter in the crowd, gasps and stares, but no one dares to cheer. 

His eyes roam her body as the clothes are pulled off, more designs of white filling his vision along with the glow of her orange skin. When she’s done and kicks her clothes to the side, Maul undoes his belt and pulls out his throbbing cock.

He beckons her over with two fingers, when she stands between his legs he commands again. “Sit.”

Ahsoka knows where this is going, he can see that clearly in her eyes. He doesn’t say more as she sits on her knees and takes his cock in her hand, jerking it before finally putting it in her delicious mouth.

Maul leans back in the plush round seating, legs spread even further to accommodate her. He pulls a drink of a waiter walking by and takes a sip as he watches Ahsoka suck him off. 

No matter how many times they’ve done this, seeing her like this never lost it’s touch of thrill. He remembers their first, how nervous she was of every touch and kiss, but she wanted it as badly as him and let him take the lead. He was gentle of course, but after that it became different, she wanted it rough - and Force did he give it to her. He’s never forgotten the noises she made and those begs for more, she still does it which makes it all better.

He moans as she sucks, her teeth just scraping along and her tongue as it’s bed. He holds onto one of her montrals with his free hand and pushes her down, and like a good girl she takes him all the way.

“Good girl.”

Ahsoka moans around his cock, she loves it when he calls her all these names, and what better to say them now then in the open with everyone watching.

_They’re watching us - watching you on your knees as you suck my cock. How does that make you feel, Lady Tano?_

She continues to suck him off, but she looks up at him with a lustful look. _Like I’m yours._

Oh Force - 

He pulls her off and cums on her body, droplets on her cheeks and lips that she greedily licks away. Ahsoka smirks as she sits back on his lap and takes the drink out of his hands to take a sip, before pouring it on her body and throwing the glass somewhere in the room, a distance smashing sound deaf on ears.

Maul licks his lips as he watches the alcohol drip down her body, his gloves are thrown somewhere on the seats as he pulls her closer and rubs them down her sides before taking a nipple in his mouth. Ahsoka moans and arches, her hands at the back of his neck that scrape down his back that make him moan - he loves the feeling of her nails on his skin.

“Whore.” He whispers against her cheek. “Slut.”

“Yours.” She moans.

“ **Mine**.”

He lifts her up, her legs on either side as he makes her stand above him, her cunt directly in his vision, and Maul wastes no time in tasting.

“O-Oh…”

He can see her holding to the edge of the seating and grips her thighs as he teases her folds, flicking through and nibbling on them before finally entering her wet cunt.

Force - she tastes amazing, she always does, but he’ll never get tired of it.

Maul goes further and spanks her buttocks, earning him a loud moan and the rocking of her hips for more.

Of course he’ll give her more.

He pushes his tongue in further and increases the harshness of his hits, there was no worry of hurting her as she likes it rough and hard. He doesn’t know if it was the turning of being a Sith for releasing her own desires after so long, either way, he enjoys them all. 

“My Lord…!” 

She’s close, but he can’t let her cum yet. Her whine is loud as he pulls away and has her back on his lap, her cheeks red and the blue of her montrals in a darker shade - utterly beautiful.

He taps his chin. “Clean.”

Ahsoka jumps at the tasks and licks her juices off his face, he strokes her back soothingly with one hand, the other lifting her hips.

“Good girl.” He praises her again. “Now ride me.”

Ahsoka grins. “Yes My Lord.”

From the moment she settles down on his cock, she doesn’t bother to hold in all those pleasurable sounds; the gasps, whines and moans. Maul can see the crowd watching with lustful eyes, he can smell their arousal but none dared to touch themselves while he’s having his fun, it would be rude to do so.

“Who are you?” He whispers harshly. “Tell them, tell everyone in this room who you are.”

“L-Lord Maul’s Lady.”

“And who do you belong to?”

“You Lord Maul! No one else! O-Only you!”

“That’s right.” He grins. “Your mine.”

“Maul - My Lord - Lord Maul, please…” Ahsoka whimpers and begs as she rides him, her hands holding onto his shoulders for dear life. “Almost there, I’m almost -”

“About to cum?” He finishes for her, his hands gripping her waist and spanking her buttocks that were a sore red. “Do it. Show everyone who you belong to.”

“Maul!” Ahsoka comes with a yell, her legs shaking as her orgasm comes through and milks his cock. 

Maul groans at the feel, and absolutely can’t wait to do the same to her. When her high is gone and her breathing to normal, he gives another command. “Hands and knees, on here.”

He stands and waits for her to get into position before he sits behind her and plunges himself into her cunt, and pounds.

Ahsoka grips onto the plush seating and does nothing to stop the sounds coming out of her mouth, she’s not ashamed to show how much pleasure he’s giving her in front of a crowd - perfect.

Maul grips her hips, and roars as he fills her up with his seed, jerking to make sure it all stays in before pulling out. He gives a few pats to her buttocks before he pulls her to him as he sits back down, laying her head against his chest as she recovers from a hard fuck.

She snuggled against him and he pressed his lips to her forehead. “My Lady, once again you have shown me how much I love you.”

Ahsoka meets his eyes and smiles, it’s not the one she gives to all those under his rule, not the ones that have hidden meaning - it’s genuine, and it makes his heart pound.

A cough gets their attention. Those crime bosses are still there, their eyes more lustful then before, and they make the mistake of approaching.

“So,” The tallest one of them starts. “When do we get a chance to play with her?”

The whole room freezes, the smell of arousal quickly gone and replaced by fear by the others in the crowd.

Did they not hear Lady Tano that she was Maul’s, that she belonged to him and him alone?

Ahsoka looks, and smiles at Maul. “My Lord, perhaps I can show them something far more pleasurable, with your permission of course.”

Maul knows that look and tone, and grins. “Of course, My Lady. Make sure you give them the utmost care and luxuries you offer.”

“Of course My Lord.” Ahsoka stands, not bothering to dress and gives the men a smile. “Shall we?”

They grin and follow her out the room. What fools, the crowd think, as they know Lady Tano wasn’t going to give them what they wanted - it was far worse.

The bodies were never found, but the Lord and Lady celebrated for getting rid of such perverts. No one approached Ahsoka after that other then for business, the perverts she got were now gone, getting the message that she was only Maul’s, and what happened to those who opposed.

“All mine.” Maul says as he wraps his arms around his lover. 

“Yours.” Ahsoka kisses him, the ring on her finger shining the colourful lights for everyone to see.

“Mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> i had no idea who it end this XD


End file.
